Keep singing
by Amelie Hart
Summary: Jules tells Sam why she doesn't sing anymore. And who knows, maybe she will sing once again? Post "Keep the peace P.2"


**Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint and never will. Song featured at the end is "Puddle of Grace" by Amy Jo Johnson.**

* * *

A couple of days after several bombs exploded all over Toronto courtesy of Marcus Faber, Jules and Sam were at home going through wedding presents and relaxing. With Greg being in critical condition for two days after nearly being killed by the bomber, Jules' leg hurting a little more than she was willing to admit, Sam's whole body being covered in bruises after the explosion in the EMS center, Donna's death and the whole aftermath of one of the hardest days in the city, they didn't have much time for the normal activities of the newly-weds. The honeymoon was obviously postponed and they had spent most of the time in the hospital waiting for the news on Sarge and Clark, or at the station helping with the copious amount of paperwork, understanding that both Ed and Greg were not in condition to do that, although for two completely different reasons.

Yesterday the situation turned for the best, cause Sarge finally regained consciousness and the doctors were sure that he would make a good recovery even though he probably will lose most of mobility in his injured leg. But that was most definitely good news for everybody. Team One and Team Three both were put off duty to deal with moral and physical traumas, so after visiting Sarge early in the morning that day, Sam and Jules decided to dedicate this day to relaxing and each other.

They had obviously missed the wedding reception and spent the whole next day answering numerous calls from scared friends and relatives from all over the place, since the news announced that it was the SRU Team who had resolved the crisis in the city but not without casualties.

Jules' brothers stepped by the next day and brought the presents from those guests who still had come to the reception. The General and Mrs. Braddock had to leave the night before, the Callaghans were leaving in the following days, so the awkward goodbyes were said, since no one really knew if they should congratulate Sam and Jules or the bombings had overshadowed the celebrations about the wedding.

The newly-weds were currently sitting in their living room, surrounded by boxes, Sam was reading a lengthy congratulatory card from his army-buddy. Jules just picked up an envelope signed from her brother Robert. Inside she found a CD and a hastily written note.

As Sam looked up from the card he noticed the tears that were gathering in the corners of Jules' eyes. He knew that her hormones has been acting up lately, she had more emotional reactions to situations were she normally kept her cool, like it happened in the daycare, but he still knew that something had to set her off. He moved closer to his wife and put his hand in her knee. "Sweetheart, is everything alright?" She nodded while smiling through her tears and gave him the CD silently asking him to put it in the player.

He did so and soon the guitar cords filled the air and then a female voice sang the first line of the song...

"Is that you singing?" he asked incredulously, suddenly realizing that he has never heard Jules sing before. She tended to hum while cooking and he could only guess that she had a musical voice, but what he heard now... He never expected that.

"Yeah, although I can not even imagine where Robbie found this."

"Why haven't I heard you sing before?" asked Sam returning to his place on the couch while listening to Jules' beautiful voice pouring out of the speakers.

"I haven't sang in the longest time," Jules sighed and put the envelope on the coffee table. "My mum had a beautiful voice, I remember her singing all the time while doing chores at home, she wrote songs herself with amazing lyrics too. I believe all the lullabies that she sang to us she had written herself." Jules smiled sadly at the memory. "Dad and the boys always said that we have the same voice. I used to sing along when she was doing something at home, it was always fun, not like quilting which she tried to make me do."

Sam smiled along with her hearing the song end and another one begin.

"Than of course came my teenage-rebellious stage, when I didn't sing at home anymore, but joined a band. There were four of us and we played covers of most famous rock songs. You had to see that: messy hairstyle, crazy makeup, short leaver skirts and tank-tops... We were so popular!" Jules smirked and Sam chuckled.

"I bet you looked sexy as hell!" Sam said while leering at her and Jules laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"So we were playing on the weekends at this place... I don't want to call in a bar since we were all underage at the time, but it was an establishment of the same nature. We were quite a success, I must tell you, we never left the stage without loud applause and cries of 'Encore'."

"So one night after the show a guy comes up to me and says that he had liked my sound and would have liked to work with me. Two of my brothers were there that night so they shooed him away almost instantly but he was able to give me his card and asked me to meet him in studio in town."

"I asked around and he proved out to be a real deal, so I went there to meet the guy, not without Robbie of course, cause 'these guys can not be trusted'." Jules imitated her brother. Sam smiled at that, cause he knew that Robert, the youngest of Callaghan brothers, was actually Jules' favourite.

"So we arrived at the studio and the guy says that he would like to work with me in a different vein. He said that he didn't see me as a rock-star and wanted me to try out the acoustic stuff. So I took the guitar and tried some of the songs he offered, but I didn't fell it at all and was quite horrible at it. The guy was ready to give up when Robbie suggested that I try some of my own songs or possibly mom's. As it turned out that's what I was good at."

Jules fell silent for a moment listening to the chorus of the currently playing song.

"So I recorded a bunch of songs, some of them mine, some I heard mom sing, but the tape has never been released, cause the studio went bust a couple of months later, and truth be told I was not that into it anyway. But apparently Robbie had kept the copy of the tape with the songs, cause even I don't have it anymore."

"It's a good thing that he did, cause I love it," Sam smiled at Jules. "But that doesn't really answer my question. Why don't you sing anymore?"

Jules sighed and looked away. "I haven't sang since Mom died. I couldn't bring myself to do it since our voices were so alike, that the boys confused us for one another. It was too painful."

Sam looked sadly at Jules and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"For what it's worth I love your voice even if it is in recording" he said as the last song ended. "And I'm putting that CD in the car."

"That's the thing... And Robbie wrote here in the note... It's not about me anymore."

Sam looked at her a little confused, when she turned to him: "Can you bring me my guitar? It's in the closet upstairs."

Sam smiled at the thought of what this demand promised, got up and went in search for the guitar. Jules looked a little bit nervous and hesitant when he returned, but took the guitar all the same when he handed it to her. She spent a couple of minutes tuning it up, Jules didn't even remember when was the last time when she held it in her hands, but she was resolute to play it today.

Sam sat patiently watching her fingers run over the strings of the guitar. Not only was she facing her demons so to speak, but he will get to hear her sing... And here he thought he couldn't love her more than he already did, but that voice of hers made him fall in love with her all over again.

When Jules was satisfied with the sound of guitar she looked up at Sam.

"Robbie wrote here in his note that I can not deprive my future child of hearing me sing... Lullabies and not only... I will add to that that I want you to hear me sing, since you liked it, right?"

Sam nodded and bent over to kiss her lightly on the lips and sat back to give her space.

Jules took a deep breath and started to play the only song that she could remember to this day without smallest problem. It was one of her mothers, she told her once that it was very personal and special song to her, and it became one of Jules' favorites.

Quietly Jules started to sing:

_Have you seen yourself today?_

_Could you recognize your face?_

_Can you tell me what to say_

_Mine's lost without a trace_


End file.
